Vestuario
by zoniiNara
Summary: Naruto Shippuden estaba apunto de estrenarese,una de las series mas esperadas,Mientras grababan los capitulos paso una situacion muy curiosa relacionada con el vestuario, donde Naruto retaba a Sasuke para despues arrepentirise de ello.


**Ningun Personaje me pertenece son propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto**

**ONE-SHOT**

**SASUNARU/NARUSASU**

******

* * *

**

Vestuario.

Aquella escuela era tan común, sin nada interesante en ella los 365 días del año, siempre llena de estudiantes, solo de estudiantes y profesores, pero aquel día, no era así, este día estaba lleno de cámaras, luces, camiones, campers y gente que iba y venia por toda la escuela, desde directores y fotógrafos de escena hasta maquillistas.

En aquella escuela se estaba grabando un cortometraje importante para la serie más esperada en Japón en la época actual. NARUTO SHIPPUDEN. Después de 3 años de que la primera temporada termino se ha decidido hacer la segunda parte de la historia.

NARUTO fue todo un éxito hace 3 años, teniendo 3 películas a demas de la serie que era televisada, su salida del aire fue debido a que tenían que dar tiempo a que los actores crecieran físicamente para poder seguir con la continuidad de la historia y ya que ni el público ni directores y escritor quería que se cambiaran a los actores tuvieron que dar un parón de la historia por 3 años.

La historia es sobre ninjas, pero este es un especial que decidieron hacer, un especial en un Japón actual, fuera de aquel mundo ninja, con un paralelo parecido a la historia original. SHIPPU KONOHA GAKUDEN DEN, llevaba por título, que no solo sería un cortometraje que sería incluido en algún DVD que saldría a la venta de NARUTO SHIPPUDEN, si no que sería Ending de la serie cuando esta saliera al aire. El estreno seria en 3 meses aproximadamente, pero los capítulos grabados ya iban muy adelantados, no querían que el tiempo se les viniera encima.

-¿Y así te sientes mas cómoda?-interrogo una mujer castaña que se encontraba hincada en el suelo, con unos cuantos alfileres en la boca y mirando a aquella chica.

-Sí, mucho mejor gracias, esa falda era verdaderamente corta-respondió la peli rosa acomodando un poco la el cuello de aquella blusa escolar.

-Eres la chica protagónica, los directores querían verte "Sexy"- decía la mujer mientras se levantaba del suelo- Pero solo tienes 16 años, así te ves más natural.

-Ah pues muchas gracias- volvió a dar las gracias Sakura.

Sakura giro su mirada jade hacia un lado donde vio parado a un chico de cabellara negra en forma de punta en la parte de atrás, y vestía una camisa blanca debidamente acomodada, así como un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados mientras que aquella esponja tocaba su piel blanca, dándole el último retoque al maquillaje.

-Listo Sasuke-kun-dijo la mujer que lo maquillaba- Tu piel es perfecta, no necesitas de tanto maquillaje, pero solo es por el brillo de los reflectores ya sabes-explicaba la chica mientras guardaba sus utensilios en una caja que traía- Dentro de 2 meses comenzaras a grabar tu personaje aparecerá al fin en la segunda temporada.-La mujer solo vio como el chico afirmaba con la cabeza.- Desde que se anuncio Shippuden ha sido la serie más esperada, y de hecho se habla de que la aparición de tu personaje es lo que aumenta más la emoción de la espera.

-Solo apareceré en 4 o 5 capítulos, y eso en los capítulos 51 o 52 de ahí mi personaje vuelve a ausentarse hasta la pelea de los hermanos Uchiha- explicó Sasuke abriendo una botella de agua que llevaba consigo.

-Entiendo- dijo la chica- Eh escuchado que aun están en juntas para ver lo de tu vestuario.

-Sí, aun no se decide un vestuario porque….

-¿Dónde ESTA NARUTO?-grito un hombre de lentes y medio calvo- ¿Dónde ESTA NARUTO? La grabación empieza en 15 minutos y el protagonista no está.

-Valla parece que Naruto, se ah quedado otra vez dormido en el camper-hablo Sakura acercándose donde Sasuke estaba.

-¿Otra vez?-interrogo Sasuke

-Sí, otra vez- dijo esta vez un chico con dos marcas rojas en sus mejillas y que vestía un uniforme escolar al igual que Sasuke, solo que con una playera roja debajo y tenis.- Durante las grabaciones de Shippuden siempre retrasaban las grabaciones por que se quedaba dormido. Así que cuando regreses a grabar será mejor que te armes de mucha paciencia.

-Kiba-kun, Naruto no ah descansado desde hace 10 meses que empezaron las grabaciones, es normal que este cansado- hablo esta vez una pelinegra de ojos a perlados.

-Que va…-respondió Kiba cruzándose de brazos.

-Chicos necesito que me despeguen esta área, ya hemos encontrado a Naruto, y comenzaremos con la escena donde llega a la escuela.-anuncio un hombre de cabello largo y con unos papeles en sus manos- Sakura, Hinata, necesito que practiquen sus diálogos, en cuanto acaben sus escenas irán a la cabina de grabación, Ino está en su camper sería bueno que fueran a practicar con ella.

-Si-respondieron en unisonó las chicas comenzando a dirigirse al camper de Ino

-Bien los demas desalojen- pidió una vez más el hombre, mientras que Sasuke y Kiba se meneaban a donde sus demas compañeros actores estaba.

-¡Ohayo!- saludo un rubio llegando al lugar de grabación.

-Naruto necesito maquillarte-dijo la chica que antes estaba con Sasuke, saco polvo y su esponja de manera rápida.

Sasuke volteo a ver al rubio el cual no había podido ver desde hace 2 semanas debido a que se habían ido locaciones de bosque, fuera de Tokio. Vio al rubio de espaldas y como vestía una gabardina larga negra y con un remolino en este pantalones negros y tenis blancos. Vio como de su cabeza rubia colgaban dos cintas. El Uchiha solo sonrió de lado y camino hacia el rubio.

-Listo Naruto, solo deja poner un poco de maquillaje a tu pecho- dijo una vez más la chica.

¿El pecho? Pensó el Uchiha, porque tenía que maquillar el pecho de Naruto, Sasuke llego a lado de Naruto y toco a Naruto por el hombro.

-Hey Teme- sonrió el rubio al ver al pelinegro.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos enormemente al ver el vestuario del rubio por la parte de enfrente, llevaba una cinta en la cabeza como la que ocupaba en su papel de ninja, solo que esta cinta traía el mismo remolino que el de la gabardina. Su pantalón eran sujetos por un lazo y su camisa blanca estaba abierta hasta un poco más de la mitad de su pecho, mostrando sus pectorales y su piel canela que eran adornadas por aquel colgante que usaba su personaje.

-Abróchate de una manera correcta la camisa- dijo ante todo el Uchiha.

-¿Qué?-interrogo confundido Naruto.

-Los dejo chicos tengo que maquillar a las chicas- dijo la mujer retirándose y dejando solos a los dos jóvenes.

-Que te abroches la camisa-dijo una vez mas Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero si así es el vestuario-dijo con mirada inocente el rubio.

-Me vale un comino si así es el vestuario, ciérrate la camisa, acaso piensas que miles de personas te vean semidesnudos-dicto Sasuke

-¿Semidesnudo?, pero que tonterías dices Sasuke-teme si solo mi pecho esta algo descubierto, además ya te dije así es el vestuario- respondió Naruto mirando de manera retante al pelinegro.

-Dobe…-Sasuke arrastro aquella palabra- eh dicho que…

-Sasuke, necesito que te hagas a un lado- interrumpió el hombre de antes, entregándole al mismo tiempo una mochila a Naruto- Naruto, te haremos una toma de espaldas, después comienza a avanzar hacia dentro de la escuela con porte de superioridad, recuerda tu quiere ser el jefe de los yakuzas.

-Ok-respondió el rubio acomodándose la mochila.

-Sasuke, necesito que te vayas de aquí- insisto una vez más el hombre al ver que el pelinegro no se meneaba.

-Naruto…-dijo una vez mas Sasuke llamando la atención del rubio.

-No lo hare Teme, ya te dije así es el vestuario- Naruto lo dijo en tono neutro, pero esto provoco que Sasuke diera un bufido y se retirara de mala gana de ahí. Acercándose a donde sus demas compañeros estaban, tomando agua o comiendo, y viendo como grababan debido a un monitor que estaba ahí.

-Valla Naruto-kun viene muy descubierto el día de hoy- dijo un chico con saco negro y cuello redondo, pantalones del mismo color, lentes y cabello negro.- En shippuden siempre lleva esa sudadera que cubre hasta su cuello y ahora es diferente, no te parece Sasuke-kun.

-Cállate copia barata- respondió el Uchiha mirando atentamente el monitor.

-Vamos que solo me tienes que llamar así en la serie no en la vida real, además aun ni grabamos contigo como para que me llames así - dijo Sai mirando un tanto molesto a Sasuke.

- esfúmate. – Sai dio media vuelta y se alejo del pelinegro

-Creo que alguien está molesto- hablo esta vez un hombre de cabello plateado y con un cubre bocas en su rostro vestía pantalones negros, zapatos, una camisa blanca junto con corbata y tirantes.

-Hm- fue lo único que contesto Sasuke

-Pensé que ya harían público lo de ustedes dos. ¿Acaso Naruto ya no quiso y es por eso que este molesto? -dijo Kakashi mirando a Sasuke

-No que va, si Naruto era el primero en gritarlo a los cuatro vientos pero ni la televisora, ni el escritor quiere que se dé a conocer a los medios aun…-Sasuke dio un largo suspiro- Dijeron algo de mercadotecnia los de la empresa y el escritor dijo que si lo hacíamos público, nos adelantaríamos al final…

-¿Al final?-interrogo Kakashi

-Yo que sé que ideas locas tenga Kishimoto.-explico Sasuke.

Las grabaciones pasaron de lo más normal, solamente miradas de odio que de vez en cuando Sasuke y Naruto se arrojaban pero debido a que en la serie tenían una rivalidad y en el guion del cortometraje también, esas miradas quedaron a la perfección. El día de filmación termino y todos se fueron a descansar, El enojo de Sasuke duro unos cuantos días, cuando Naruto tenía que volver a viajar a locación decidieron dejar de lado aquella discusión "idiota" como la llamaba Naruto. Y seguir de lo más normales, además por 2 meses no se verían, y la próxima vez que se vieran seria en las grabaciones donde Sasuke grabaría los capítulos de su personaje en la serie.

**_2 meses Después._**

-Entonces cuando te de la señal, corres por el pasillo hasta llegar afuera donde Sakura y Sai estarán ya viendo a Sasuke, llegaras agitado y después miraras en dirección donde ve Sakura- Explicaba el director de escena a Naruto quien se acomodaba la mochila que llevaba su personaje en aquella escena- Y dirás tu línea.. Recuerda, la persona a la que veras es a la persona que mas deseas trae de vuelta, es el lazo que por tanto tiempo buscaste y que no piensas dejar ir, ni muerto soltaras ese lazo… ese lazo representa tu existencia, pero también recuerda que el intento matarte, romper ese lazo, mas sin embargo no lo hizo, no rompió ese lazo y eso significa mucho para ti y es por eso que no renunciaras a él…

-Sí, ya entendí me he leído el guion 5 veces, ya sé de qué va esto-respondió Naruto acomodándose esta vez la cinta ninja-Lo que no entiendo es porque no ensayamos antes de grabar…

-Espontaneidad Naruto… espontaneidad, vamos Sasuke y tu no se han visto en 2 meses, quiero ver reflejado en tu mirada esa emoción, odio, felicidad, rencor, rivalidad, que hay entre ustedes, aunque el publico aun no se debe enterar de su relación ¡eh!- decía alegremente el director mientras tomaba su radio portátil- Todos listos ¡

-Si como no…-susurro Naruto ante lo dicho por el director.

-Listo Naruto- interrogo Yamato que se coloco a lado de Naruto

-Así es, vamos por una de las escenas que todo Japón espera-sonrió Naruto.

-Cámaras luces - comenzó a decir el director a través de un altavoz- Episodio 52: el reencuentro, toma 1… ACCION!

-Sasuke-kun…-escucho decir Naruto a través del audífono inalámbrico de su oído salir la voz de Sakura, vio por el rabillo y se dio cuenta de la señal, Naruto comenzó a correr por aquel pasillo, mientras una cámara móvil lo seguía. Naruto tropezó se dio cuenta de su error pero el director no detuvo nada, se levanto e hiso esa caída parte de su papel, volviendo a correr nuevamente por aquel pasillo, veía la luz cerca, la salida estaba cerca, atravesó aquel umbral y llego a un lado de Sakura derrapándose.

-¿Naruto?- escucho decir Naruto al otro actor protagonista y volteo poco a poco su mirada, de sorprendido y emoción, vería a Sasuke, después de 2 meses y mejor aun caracterizado como el personaje que miles de espectadores esperaban, quería ver como lucia Sasuke en esa segunda temporada.

Giro su rostro y comenzó a levantar la mirada poco a poco, examinando la vestimenta de Sasuke, sandalias negras largas, pantalón negro que era sujeto por aquellas sandalias, ¿falda?, se interrogo Naruto al ver aquella pieza color azul que rodeaba parte de las piernas de Sasuke y que estaba abierta de enfrente, un lazo morado que rodeaba su cintura, subió más la mirada y vio… vio… el pecho de Sasuke descubierto e incluso parte de sus hombros, aquel semi-kimono o blusón o lo que fuera que estuviera usando Sasuke dejaba al descubierto su piel nívea.

-Sa..suke…-susurro Naruto de sorpresa, realmente estaba sorprendido por aquel atuendo. Pero solo por unos cuantos segundos- QUE CARAJOS HACES VESTIDO ASI SASUKE- grito a todo pulmón el rubio dejando sorprendidos a todos los del staff.

-Usurotonkachi, eso no esta parte del dialogo- dijo Sasuke

-CORTE-grito el director por el altavoz- Que crees que haces Naruto, echaste a perder una escena perfecta

-YA SE QUE NO ERA PARTE DEL DIALOGO TEME- grito el rubio ignorando el regaño del director- AHORA TAPATE INMEDIATAMENTE, Oh acaso quieres que millones de personas te vean semidesnudo…- uso el rubio las palabras que antes el pelinegro había usado con él.

-Yo pienso que se ve sexy- soltó Sai

-Tú cállate. Carajo Sasuke ahora mismo ve a cambiarte…

-Pero si apenas esta algo descubierto mi pecho y hombros además…-Sasuke se llevo una de sus manos a la frente para hacer sus cabellos negros hacia atrás- Es el vestuario del personaje, Dobe…- sonrió de medio lado Sasuke una vez más, la venganza era dulce o si muy dulce.

-¿Qué?- Naruto solo se quedo mirando a Sasuke atontado por aquella respuesta, ese teme se la había hecho, se había vengado.

-Director, Orochimaru y Kabuto han llegado- grito un hombre de asistencia técnica a lado de Sasuke.

-Bien, Acabemos esta escena recuerden que va al inicio del primer capítulo- anunciaba el director a través del altavoz-Recuerden que SHIPPUDEN se estrena en un mes, así que será mejor que hoy también acabemos de grabar las escenas que faltan para el primer Opening, donde Sasuke, Orochimaru y Kabuto aparecen.

-¿Qué?, Sasuke saldrá así en los Opening- pregunto Naruto un tanto furioso al director.

-¿Sasuke saldra en el primer Opening?- interrogo Sai- Pero si el no sale hasta casi 50 capitulos despues, y yo que salgo antes no salgo en el primer Opening.

-Sai, Tu saldras apartir del segundo Opening ya te habia dicho ademas Sasuke es uno de los protagonistas y Naruto ese es el vestuario del personaje- respondió el director a través del alta voz- Y lo usara hasta que el escritor decida.

-Tsk…-Naruto volteo la mirada a Sasuke una vez mas y vio como este sonreía de medio lado- Tendré que hablar seriamente con Kishimoto.- dijo por ultimo Naruto.

**Fin.**

* * *

****

**N/A: MI PRIMER FANFICTION DEL 2011 **

La idea de este Fanfiction salio una mañana que me dirigia a la Univerdad y escuchaba "Just Dance" fue verdaderamente extraño, pero realmente me dio risa al pensar algo asi, que seria la causa del primer vestuario de Sasuke en SHIPPUDEN, recordando Konoha School y como el vestuario de Naruto se parecia un tanto al de Sasuke en shippuden. Me diverti al escribirlo, espero que fuera de su agrado. Sobre mi Fanficiton **"ENCUENTROS"** quien lo sigue, esperen proximamente actualizacion, la primera de este año :). Puedo retrasarme aveces pero recuerden nunca dejare botado o inconcluso ese Fic, que tanto me interesa actualizar.

Encuentrame y sigueme en **********TWITTER: Kiinoko_ (h t t p : / / t w i t t e r . c o m / K i i n o k o_) **Recuerden quitar los espacios :)


End file.
